Who Doesn't Love Friday?
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Killer wants to be out of school and in someone else's arms. Luckily for the blonde, it's Friday. Sequel to 'When You Wish Upon a Star'. MaleXMale rated 'M' for a reason! KillerXKidd.


**Caution! This is an 'M' story that has absolutely no plot other than sex. Yes, it is maleXmale, so if that don't float your boat, I suggest you see your way out. This is a KillerXKidd story, so beware! OOC-ness reigns supreme here, but I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Who Doesn't Love Friday?**

**A sequel to ****When You Wish upon a Star**

* * *

Killer hated economics. It was the most boring, most useless class he had ever had the displeasure of taking. But, if he wanted to graduate college, he needed this class under his belt. No matter how boring it was. The only good thing about economics was that it was his last class on Friday. And Friday meant that he could go over to Kidd's without the worry of school the next morning.

The professor dismissed the class with the wave of his hand, and Killer was gone. He practically ran through the halls of the school, eager to leave. He stepped into the sunlight, smiling as the warmth hit his face. He walked into the parking lot, slower than he had been in the halls. He smiled at his bike before fishing out the keys from his pockets. Quickly, he tied his hair back with a hair tie he kept on his wrist, and slammed his helmet onto his head. He clamored onto his bike, before starting it up and feeling the familiar rumble of the engine.

Avoiding students, he pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the South Blue. He pulled up to a light, then after some thought, flicked on his turn signal. The blonde decided to surprise Kidd at Raftel High, which was located in the center of the Grand Line District. Killer smiled as he drove towards his love.

* * *

By the time Killer arrived at Raftel High, classes had just ended. Students were gathered on the sidewalks, waiting for the buses or their parents to come and pick them up. Conversations were abundant, and they all hushed as they watched the blonde slow down to enter the parking lot of the school.

As he drove along in the parking lot, Killer slowed significantly. He propelled himself forward with his feet, slowing down to a snail's pace. His multi-coloured eyes scanned the crowd, looking for that familiar flash of red.

When he finally did find the pale teen in the crowd, Kidd seemed none too happy with his situation. A deep scowl and a rather hateful glare radiated from his countenance. The other students seemed to shy away from him, with good reason. The redhead was probably going to tear someone's throat out in the next few minutes. Killer couldn't help the grin that crossed his face – Kidd wouldn't be expecting him at all.

The blonde pulled up in front of the pale teen and revved his engine. Rouge eyes darted towards the bike and its familiar sound. A small half-smile flashed on the redhead's face, before he started pushing through the crowd. His smile grew into a grin as he stepped off the sidewalk to stand next to his lover. Quickly, Kidd scrambled onto the bike, wrapping his arms around the blonde's middle. The duo drove away, leaving the school and its students behind in the dust.

At the next stop sign, Killer pulled over and dug out Kidd's helmet from a bag strapped to the side of the bike. Before the redhead slammed the protection onto his head, he snuck a kiss onto Killer's bare neck. He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around the blonde's waist, pulling himself flush against the smaller male.

Killer felt his face heat up slightly as they made their way to the South Blue. He let the warmth from Kidd's chest seep into his shirt, relaxing the tense muscles in his back. The blonde always loved how warm the other was.

As soon as the duo reached the residential area of the South Blue, Killer had to slow down. It was at that moment that the younger ripped off his helmet, and began licking and nipping at the blonde's neck. The bike faltered and stumbled along slightly, causing the smaller to plant his feet on the ground so that they wouldn't tip over. Kidd didn't care that they might crash – he only wanted his prize. His hands had begun wandering underneath the blonde's shirt, pinching dusky buds he found on the others chest.

By the time that the bike rolled into the Eustass' driveway, Killer was half hard, and he had several marks on his neck. Most of them were from the redhead's lipstick, but two of the marks wouldn't wash off come morning.

Killer shut off the bike, and whine softly as the pale teen let his hands trail downwards to squeeze him through his jeans.

"K-Kidd!" the blonde gasped softly. "Can we at least get inside?"

"Fine," the redhead sighed, detaching himself from the smaller male. If Kidd had his way, he would have had the blonde at the school. But, he obeyed, and followed Killer up to his door. The redhead fished his house key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. But, not without a squeeze on that pert little ass.

Kidd pushed open the door, and let Killer lead the way. The blonde kicked off his shoes at the door, then sauntered off towards the stairs. Hungrily, the younger watched the others hips as they swayed rather provocatively. Killer was teasing him – without a doubt.

The redhead closed and locked the door before kicking off his shoes. He followed the blonde's path up the stairs, taking two at a time in his eagerness. He heard the sound of a door being shut as he reached the top of the stairs. He practically ran to his room at the end of the hall, the hunger in his core growing with each step.

Kidd slammed open the door, which made the blonde jump slightly. Killer was already shirtless and sitting on the edge of the massive bed. He smiled softly, licking his top lip in anticipation. Raising a tan hand, he beckoned his younger lover to come closer. Obeying, the redhead closed and locked his bedroom door before approaching the blonde. The pale teen stopped before his best friend, and watched as the smaller male began to explore.

Killer slowly reached up, his fingers trailing underneath the shirt that Kidd had chosen to wear for school that day. Calloused fingertips danced over well-defined muscles, mapping out the chest and stomach that was hidden by the black t-shirt.

Watching his lover for any expression he might be awarded, the blonde stood, and slowly pulled the shirt off of the younger, having to stand on his tiptoes to do it. When the redhead was rid of his shirt, multi-coloured eyes raked over the skin behind blonde bangs.

Slowly, Killer descended to explore with his mouth. He trailed along the muscular chest with his lips and tongue, nipping as he went. Kidd watched with a small smile on his now light-purple lips. He let out a small moan as the blonde brushed past a nipple.

Intrigued, the smaller male gave the bud more attention, rolling it around between his teeth. Above him, another moan spilled from the redhead's mouth. The blonde pulled away, kissing the pectoral before turning to glance up at Kidd.

"Lay down," he commanded softly. Truth be told, Killer had never been this bold. Never before had he tried to take the lead. But, now that Kidd was allowing him to call the shots, he was going to do this right.

Silently, the pale teen climbed onto the bed, and lay down, propping himself up with pillows. Killer climbed onto the mattress, and loomed over his lover. He moved his bangs from in front of his eyes, the orange-and-aqua irises twinkling happily.

The blonde leaned down and claimed the purple lips beneath him. Immediately, Kidd opened his mouth to him, letting the others slick muscle slide and twirl against his own, before it went off and explored the rest of the cavern offered to it. The kiss was soft, yet full of unspoken passion. Kidd moaned loudly, as tanned fingers snaked into his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

The duo pulled away for air, in which time the smaller descended onto the pale neck. Relentlessly, Killer sucked at the juncture between the pale throat and jaw, lapping with his tongue. He smiled at the noises that were spilling from the purple lips. He was intent on leaving a mark that would last for a very long time.

Kidd growled lowly, the sound reverberating in his chest. The blonde's smile grew against the pale skin, and he nipped at it gently. He pulled away, showing his grin to the pale teen below. The redhead pulled the other down in a teeth-shattering kiss. He rocked his hips up into Killer's, causing them both to let out a moan. Killer pulled away, panting slightly. Both of their faces were covered in a rather nice cotton-candy blush.

"Quit…playing…," Kidd groaned out.

"Sorry," the blonde grinned.

Calloused fingertips trailed down the pale sides, feeling the muscles twitch slightly. The blonde settled his hands on the other's hips, and looked up to the redhead. Kidd nodded, and Killer needed no further encouragement. His hands worked at the button on the redhead's jeans, opening them quickly. The blonde pulled the other's pants down, smiling at the fact that the redhead wore no boxers. The pale teen's half-hard cock sprang to attention before the orange-and-aqua eyes.

Killer lowered himself, and trailed a slick tongue from the base to tip, reveling in the loud gasp that tore itself from his lover's throat. Without a second thought, the blonde swallowed the member whole.

Kidd immediately bit his bottom lip to keep the moan from ripping out of his throat. Black-painted nails dug into blonde strands, gently reassuring and directing the smaller male. Reflexively, Kidd bucked his hips upward into the hot cavern that enveloped him. Killer held the hips down, before bobbing his head.

Wine-red eyes rolled into the back of his skull as the larger male let out a deep noise – a sound that was a cross between a growl and a mewl of pleasure. Killer pulled back to the head, dragging his teeth gently against the shaft. He reveled in the deep noises that escaped the redhead – they only served to heighten his libido. The blonde dipped his head back down and felt the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed a few times, before he felt hands frantically pulling at his hair.

"K-Ki-!" Kidd whined, trying to pull his lover off of him. Killer, however, was not listening. He began to hum around the length, swallowing whenever he would pause to take a breath. It only took a few moments before the redhead exploded into that hot cavern. When the warm, salty liquid hit the blonde's tongue, he swallowed, milking Kidd for every drop he had.

The redhead relaxed, and Killer let the limp length fall out of his mouth. He lifted himself up to kiss those purple lips of the man he loved. Their tongues intertwined lazily, and Kidd tasted himself on the smaller male's tongue – a reminder of the pleasure that the blonde had just given him.

Kidd pulled away, licking away a drop of white pleasure that stuck to the blonde's lips. Rouge eyes stared into Killer's multi-coloured ones, before a pink tongue darted out over light purple lips.

"Fuck me."

"E-excuse me?" The blonde asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Fuck. Me," Kidd said again. He rocked his limp cock against the hard one above him. The friction brought the redhead's dick to spring back to life.

"Do you have any lube?" Killer asked. The pale teen nodded, then sat up. The blonde sat back on his knees, as orange-and-aqua eyes watched Kidd's every movement. The redhead dug inside the drawer of his bedside table. After a few moments, he pulled out a bottle of scentless lube, and handed it to the older male.

Killer popped open the lid, and squirted the cool liquid onto three of his fingers. He kissed his way down the pale body, making sure to kiss the other's half-hard dick along the way. A slicked finger trailed down the pale body, to end up circling Kidd's entrance. He looked up at his lover's face for any sign of hesitation. When he found none, the blonde pushed inside. Above him, Kidd tensed and let out a hiss.

Gently, Killer pressed on, trying to sooth the younger. "Ty to relax. It gets better, I promise," he said softly. The blonde leaned down, and lapped at the other's neck. Kidd finally relaxed as he moaned softly at the feeling of the blonde's tongue. Killer began to slide his finger in and out, smiling softly whenever he felt the muscles relax. Soon, he added a second finger, followed by a third. When the redhead began to rock back onto the fingers, they were removed. He whined softly, missing the feeling of Killer inside of him already.

The blonde glided his length to the puckered entrance, and looked back up at Kidd with hesitant eyes.

"Hurry up," the pale teen growled. He rocked back onto the cock positioned so close to him – so close to what they both wanted. "I'm not a fucking doll. I won't break." Just this once, Killer decided to give into Kidd's taunts.

In one swift movement, the blonde sheathed himself fully into that burning tight heat. The younger let out a near-feral scream, wrapping his strong arms around the tanned neck and shoulders. Black nails dug into Killer's back, dragging downwards to leave scratches that bled in a few places.

At the pain, the blonde let out a hiss and stilled his movements. He looked down at the face of his lover. Kidd's eyes were scrunched closed, and his lips were drawn into a grimace.

"You need to…relax," Killer panted, kissing the pale cheeks gently.

"I'm trying!" the redhead screamed. He bit his lips – no matter how angry he got, Kidd never screamed at the blonde. "Ki-"

"I know it hurts," the older male said, smiling softly. His multi-coloured eyes shone with understanding. "I'm going to start moving now." Kidd nodded, and tightened his grip around the blonde's shoulders. Killer leaned down, and captured the larger male's lips, as he pulled out slowly until the head was all that remained inside. In one swift movement, he slammed back into that tight heat, and swallowed the hissing growl that the other emitted.

They pulled away to breathe properly as the blonde quickened his pace. He aimed his hips in a slightly different way, and grinned whenever a rather unmanly cry tore itself from Kidd. He knew that he had found his sweet spot, and kept slamming into it.

When the younger began rocking back to meet Killer's thrust, his moans began to get more desperate. The blonde reached down between their bodies to grasp the other's weeping member. Kidd arched into his lover, his black nails digging into the tanned shoulders. Killer pumped the dripping cock in time with his insanely paced thrusts.

The older male pressed their foreheads together, their pants mixing with each others. Kidd's inner walls gripped the blonde almost painfully as the redhead reached completion. He shot his seed in thick spurts, coating both of their chests and stomachs. Killer followed after only a few more thrusts, spilling himself deep inside his lover.

The duo stilled, reveling in their blissful pleasure. After a few minutes, Killer pulled out, not missing the slight hiss that left the larger man's mouth.

The blonde lay next to Kidd, a small smile on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Kidd said, his voice a bit gravely from over-use. A strong, pale arm pulled Killer flush against his side. Obediently, the smaller ten laid his head on the strong chest, listening to the others heartbeat. "Hey," the redhead said softly. If Killer hadn't heard the rumble inside of Kidd's chest, he probably wouldn't have caught the soft words.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, tilting his head upwards to look up at the younger.

"I…uh…," Kidd turned his head away , biting the inside corner of his mouth.

Killer merely smiled, then placed a gentle kiss on the chest he was resting on. "I know. I love you, too." The blonde laid his head back down on Kidd's chest. When he felt the slight sigh, the blonde looked back up. His multi-coloured eyes locked with rouge ones.

"No," Kidd said, pulling Killer up towards him by his upper arms. "No, you don't know." He pulled the blonde even closer, then whispered against his lips, "I love you."

The smaller male sealed their lips together, catching the words and sharing them. Their tongues intertwined briefly, swapping emotions and saliva. Never before had Kidd said those words to him.

They parted, and shared a grin. Killer settled his head back onto the pale chest, letting the strong heartbeat lull him to sleep. The redhead glanced down at his sleeping blonde, and gently kissed the top of his head. He let the soft, steady breathing of the smaller male relax him to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so. I'm on my spring break, but unfortunately, I am bedridden with sickness. Since I sleep most of the day, I wrote this in my waking hours to keep myself occupied. So, sorry if it sucks, but it was just a little drabble to make sicky me feel a little better. Please, review, tell me what you all think. I swear, I will update my other stuff soon. As soon as my head quits pounding.  
**


End file.
